Tech building
Tech buildings are structures that originally belong to no particular faction and cannot be constructed by a standard faction, but can be captured for various bonuses. However, simply being garrisonable is not enough to be considered a tech building. They represent militarily useful civilian structures. In the Tiberium and Red Alert series, it is necessary to use up an engineer to capture a building. In Generals, one needs infantry with the Capture Building ability. Possible bonuses include: extra revenue, automatic repair of units, build radius expansion, defense, access to different technologies and others. Tiberium universe ''Tiberian Sun * 'Civilian Armory' * 'Civilian Hospital' Tiberium Wars * 'EMP control center' - allows the use of an EMP Pulse at regular intervals * 'Expansion Point' - provides a build radius around itself * 'Defensive Tower '- defensive structure * 'Mutant hovel' - allows recruitment of Mutant Marauders * 'Reinforcement bay' - provides reinforcements (campaign only) * 'Subway Hub' - provides control over subway entrances * 'Subway Entrance' - allows infantry to transfer between other entrances, similar to a Tunnel Network in ''Generals * Tiberium silo - provides a one-time credit bonus to the first player who captures it. * Tiberium spike - provides an initial credit bonus, and then a constant stream of funds ''Tiberian Twilight * 'Refueling Station' * 'TCN Node' * 'Uplink Tower' Red Alert universe Red Alert * 'Technology Center' (campaign only) Red Alert 2 Tech buildings in ''Red Alert 2 are always designated with yellow flag with a black wrench. Once captured, they are considered an extension of a base and buildings may be constructed near them. * Tech Airport - provides the ability to call paratroopers. * Tech Oil Derrick - provides a constant stream of funds. * Tech Hospital - heals all friendly infantry that enter it except engineers. * Tech Outpost - defensive structure with an IFV's missile launcher, also acting as a service depot. ''Yuri's Revenge * 'Tech Civilian Power Plant' - generates additional power. * 'Tech Hospital' - modified; heals all infantry belonging to the owner on the battlefield. * 'Tech Machine Shop' - repairs all friendly vehicles on the battlefield, including ships and aircraft. * 'Tech Secret Lab' - unlocks one country-specific unit or structure. Red Alert 3 Unoccupied tech buildings are always seen with white flag with a gear symbol. Once captured, they are not considered part of a base and do not expand the build radius around themselves (unless otherwise noted). Due to a glitch or an oversight, further re-capturing of the same tech building will only change the building's and the flag's colour, but not the flag design and insignia. * 'Dry Dock' - repairs all friendly naval units on the battlefield * 'Garage' - repairs all friendly vehicles on the battlefield * 'Tech Airport' - repairs all friendly aircraft on the battlefield * 'Tech Hospital' - heals all friendly infantry on the battlefield * 'Tech oil derrick' - provides a constant stream of funds * 'Veteran Academy -''' all units are gaining veterancy when trained. * Observation Post -''' provides a large area of visibility. Campaign-only These tech structures could be only seen in campaign and not in official skirmish maps. However, they could be built in custom Worldbuilder maps. * '''Imperial Com Tower - reveals a large portion of the fog of war from the battlefield. In the Allied Uprising campaign, it is used to call King Onis as reinforcements. * New York Stock Exchange - provides an initial credit bonus, and then a constant stream of funds ($100) * Swiss Bank - provides an initial credit bonus, and then a constant stream of funds ($5) * GAME, EBGames,GameStop, and Best Buy - these gaming retail stores were used as an Easter egg on exclusive maps. They provide a constant stream of funds ($10). * Cooling Tower - supports FutureTech Arsenals Unused Buildings These structures that are not found in offical and campaign maps. Still, they exist and can be placed using the custom Worldbuilder maps. *'Firebase '- provides a soliditay base defenses whoever a player captures it Generals universe ''Generals These are captured by infantry with the Capture Building ability. Like in ''Red Alert 2, they are distinguished by a yellow flag with a black wrench. *'Tech Artillery Platform' - defensive structure. *'Tech Oil Derrick' - provides a constant stream of funds *'Tech Oil Refinery' - reduces the cost of vehicle construction *'Tech Hospital' - heals all friendly infantry on the battlefield *'Tech Repair Bay' - repairs all friendly vehicles on the battlefield *'Tech Reinforcement Pad' - periodically provides vehicles as reinforcements Category:Tech Category:Command & Conquer gameplay